Archive:2010/05/10 - 2010/05/16
Monday Today, a large Ichiri warfleet began heading for Yulair... The Majestic, and the newly created Brilliance-Class Interdictor Endeavor intercepted the fleet, and said that if they do not attack the planet, the entire Navy will surrender. The Ichiri Grand Admiral laughed at this and continued onwards. Ming attempted to intervene, but it was hopeless. Bly began going there after Wolf called for help... After the fleet arrived, and knocked out all systems, Wolf detonated the Radiant with the Nova Flow and the heart of the Radiant... Yulair managed to cloak... A silver and black ring surrounded the Radiant, expanded, and rapidly compressed, and the Radiant disappeared... A silver ball remained, which exploded, and wiped out every single ship. The Bly Machine arrived to witness this... Naga disappeared in a flash of silver light, and awoke onboard the Teronk Tonelatin's bridge, along with Wolf... After an encounter with one of the odd creatures that were seen previously, Wolf realized, the candles they have represent their life force...Wolf looked out of the window, and saw the planet that was destroyed, perfectly in tact... He soon reailzed the black oceans were Nova, of Utiant origin... A bit later, Bly broadcasted a speech, informing the galaxy. As he said that nothing remained of Yulair, pilots in orbit of Iexui lost the will to fight...all that was heard was sobbing. As the General choked on a tear, he bravely ordered everyone to listen to Bly, and to give them hell... The Dauntless' cannons ripped through the Ichiri vessels, and the fighters stood no chance against the A-22s. It is unknown what happened to the Endeavor and the Majestic. *Chatlog: The Loss of a Friend...Civilization...and Sudden Disappearance of a Galactic Emperor Tuesday On Tuesday, Nly attempted to find a way to save Faretel, and travelled to planet known as Dathomir. Later on, a Captain on the Dauntless went to talk to the General, and suggesgested that maybe Yulair was able to cloak, because if, even in the event of a Nova explosion, there was an explosion, there would've been wreckage. The only wreackage was that of of the Drakonian ships and a few Ichiri vessels. The Captain then proposed that maybe the ships were able to manage sending all thier power into the cloak. The General agreed that it was possible. The Captain asked what would have happened if the cloak malfuctioned for some reason. The General replied that in that case, it would take nearly a month or so for the cloak to "natrually" wear off, but that they still couldn't do anything, and that they had to wait. A bit later on, Wolf and Naga planned on what to try and do. Even later on, the Battle of Iexui continued. Valkyries deployed Foxtrots. The battle was a sucess, however, Gray 4 was shot down. Gray 6 disobeyed orders and saved him. Had he not, he would have died. Naga gave a speech about the war, and future selves visited The Bly Machine. And in other news, the "Crusader Republic" has seemed to have vanished for more than 2 weeks now. If you see a ThunderBird Class star ship, please report the sighting back to us. *Chatlog: Tuesday the 11th of May, 2010. A Victory on Iexui, and an Echo of Hope As a note, the "Echo of Hope" part of the name of the chatlog represents that there was still hope that Yulair survived, and that it may have cloaked. Wedenseday On Wedenseday, the Dauntless was travelling out of the galaxy to have a funeral for Yulair. As it was travelling, it was pulled out of hyperspace. The General quickly demanded to know what was happening. An officer grinned with delight, and told him to look out of the front window. The General did. The Majestic and the Endeavor were there. The commanders conversed shortly, and the only remaining Yulairian ships entered hyperspace. They soon arrived outside of the galaxy, and overlooked it. Officers from all the ships began gathering in the hanger, which was emptied. The General went up onto a podium, which was overlooking a large Yulairian flag with flowers from Yulair on it in the middle. Bly, Ming, and the Empress all arrived as holograms to attend the funeral. The General began a speech, though it wasn't legendary and motivating. It was simple and plain, but still was one that would be remembered. =Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seIqqjDLduk&feature=related = "Now..." he began. "We are all here to mourn the loss of our families...our friends...and our homes... However, this is no military ceremony. This war...has made us realize... We lost who we were... As the Ichiri ruthlessly fought, Yulair followed in their path... Many lives were lost in battles...even more...on Yulair... Our peaceful civilization had turned its attention to military strength. Ironically, we all knew that wasn't the answer." as the General went on, the Empress muttered for everyone to hear "D*** hippies.", though he went on. "There's little to say...but...well..." he sighed... "Mourn the losses. I hope nothing like this would ever have to happen again..." he finished. People slowly walked up to the flag, and placed flowers on it. The hanger doors below slowly opened. Ming walked up, and set down a holographic flower. The Empress was baffled. She returned to her previous position, and Bly fired his pistol into the air as a salute. =Music: 3:50 = The flag gently floated into space, and the Majestic slowly floated under it. Meanwhile, Kara attempted to escape from her quarters, yet again. Later on, Bly snuck through a building, and ended up in a courtyard full of people. They all ended up randomly dancing, so he snuck off again, and killed an Ichiri Colonel,then escaped. Again, later on, a Yulairian op was deployed to protect the only clear roadway to a planet's capital city. Troops and tanks were deployed. One trooper ran up into a crater and proned, waiting for the orders to fire. Both sides opened fire, though the battle didn't last long. The op was recalled. Once the troops were back in the Dauntless' hanger, that one specific troop went up to an officer, asking why they were recalled. The officer replied that they couldn't let people keep dying, and were going to make a treaty with the Ichiri... Meanwhile, the Bly Machine opened a rift and was heading to the Ichiri Universe. While this was going on, Kara's quareters were flooded with the scent of cherries, must to her distaste, in Motti's vain attempt to seduce her. Bly soon came and imformed her of their trip. The General commed Bly, and started saying they were gonna ask for a peace treaty with the Ichiri, but there was too much static due to the rift travel, so the comm was ended. The Dauntless went to the smallest Ichiri fleet, broadcasting on a diplomatic channel, asking to speak with the Grand Admiral, however, there was no response, and the Dauntless left. Once the Bly Machine arrived, Kara, and Bly, along with several others were brought to the Emperor's throne room, where he began to talk. Meanwhile, on the Teronk Tonelatin, Wolf saw another one of the strange creatures with a candle. Naga was pre-occupied, so Wolf was forced to attack it. He leaped at it, and threw it into a console. As soon as that happened, Wolf appeared infront of Bly, and infront of the Ichiri Emperor. He soon began talking to the Emperor, saying how he knew they had a dark secret. That he Ichiri were descendents of a race that rivaled the Utiant.. The ones that, as it would soon be revealed, turned Nova into an evil thing. Wolf ended up disappearing, and was back on the Teronk Tonelatin. He saw a small, silver leak. He knew it was pure Nova, so he took a convienietly placed vial, and took a drop, and put it on the creature, which was a, more or less, ancient Ichiri. A blidning light surrounded the ship. A massive boom was heard overhead, where Bly was. It was the Teronk Tonelatin...along with Yulair, and all that was once taken by Nova. Even people's own souls. The Ichiri fleet stopped dead in it's tracks. Soon enough, the BlyDonian army took the Ichiri space station, and royal palace. And everyone began escaping. However, the Teronk Tonelatin smashed through the palace's cieling, and Utiant members came down. They said problems, with Dark Nova, had been solved, but only in the universe Wolf was in. And that they still needed his help to fight off the evil once and for all. Yulair soon teleported to its original location in the Appearance, and Bly left, with the Ichiri Emperor hostage. Kara and Wolf both woke up on the cliff that Wolf often meditated on. Wolf was extremely delighted. Kara was for the most part clueless... All in all, it was a happy ending. Well, not ending. But... End to that day... Anyhow. *Chatlog: The Saddest Hour, Old Friends, Mourning the Dead, I Hate Cherries, Baffling the Emperor/The Truth, Yulair's Triumphant Return, Home. Thursday Not much happened, but Bly and Wolf talked a little. Friday Little happened, however, the Radiant exited hyperspace over a Drakonian colony and engaged two Ichiri ships that were chasing it. The colony was baffled that the Radaint was there. Wolf left along with the Radiant soon enough. A bit later on, the Yulairian Supreme Chancellor gave a speech about how evil Nova was turned to good Nova...as odd as that sounds. Meanwhile, a group of 4 Stormtroopers were being backed up against a cliff by an angry mob. They were saved by the Majestic, however. Saturday Not much happened Saturday...Naga nad Wolf talked a bit, though...or maybe that was Sunday... Anyhow, it was either Sunday or Saturday... SUnday Same as aboveu Category:List of Weeks